It is planned to study the following specific aspects of the male reproductive function: l. Role of the epididymis on sperm maturation: a. Hormonal control of sperm maturation; b. In vitro sperm maturation; c. Biochemical changes in sperm concomitant with maturation. 2. Role of the epididymis on sperm resorption.